


森林的呓语

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 海洋之歌AU





	森林的呓语

海尔森在梦中惊醒，他睁开眼睛，看见了静悄悄趴在床边的小脑袋。

“康纳……”海尔森坐起来，他的小儿子穿着睡衣坐在地板上，男人探身把他抱上床，“为什么不睡觉？”

康纳小小的手搭在海尔森胸口，一言不发地趴在父亲怀里。

“那要和我一起睡吗？”

康纳点点头，这可真反常，康纳一直都很独立，暴风雨的晚上都不会要求海尔森陪着他。海尔森有些奇怪，搂住康纳把他裹进被子里，康纳闭上眼睛，呼吸轻轻的，什么声音都没有，安静得让人心慌，海尔森亲了亲他的额头，小心把儿子安置在自己臂弯里。他早已习惯了康纳的这种安静。睡眠被打扰，他已经没法再睡下去，只能睁着眼睛看着一片黑暗等待黎明。

寂静里时钟走动的声音更加明显，海尔森突然想到很久以前还不是这样的，在康纳很小的时候，他没有这么安静，他会喊父亲，在海尔森的怀里唱歌，那时候他们住在乡下的大房子里，康纳最喜欢被海尔森抱着到森林里去，他甚至会指着山雀说“小鸟”，他喜欢小兔子和猫头鹰，连邻居家的枣红大马也吓不到他，院子里脾气最坏的看门狗在康纳面前也比绵羊还要温顺，所有人都喜欢他，他快乐又可爱，就像个小王子，或者精灵什么的……直到吉欧离开了。

想到吉欧，海尔森心里猛地一抽。吉欧，美丽又神秘的吉欧，他挚爱的妻子，他毫不怀疑吉欧对自己和康纳的爱，但是她却离开了，就在康纳五岁生日之前。

那天午夜，海尔森在惊梦里醒过来，看见吉欧站在卧室门口，她披着一条长长的、毛茸茸的披风，满怀眷恋和无奈地看了海尔森最后一眼，海尔森预感到了什么，他起身看见披着披风的妻子走进儿子的房间，亲吻了沉睡中的康纳。窗外是风雨交加的茫茫原野，远处是一片漆黑的森林，吉欧裹紧了披风，毫不犹豫地推开阳台的门，从二楼一跃而下。海尔森被这一连串诡谲而突然的变故惊得反应不能，他冲到窗边只能看见原野上一个奔跑着的影子，那是吉欧，但是那不是吉欧，在闪电的照耀下，海尔森看见那光亮美丽的皮毛，奔跑的动作那样的流畅矫健，就像……一只狼。

狼——他披着披风的妻子——消失在了漆黑的森林边际，就像坠进了荒野。海尔森回过头，看见康纳不知道什么时候已经醒了，迷茫又恐惧地看着他，张了张嘴，似乎想喊他。但是康纳什么都没说，他只是越过父亲看向大雨中的荒野和天空。海尔森突然产生了一种荒谬的恐惧，他感到康纳也会马上像他母亲那样——撒开小小的脚丫、披着那个可恶的披风，奔进他触不可及的深渊里，头也不回。他猛地关紧了门并拉上了窗帘。

第二天邻居们都进入森林去帮助海尔森寻找他失踪的妻子，但是仿佛昨晚什么都没有发生一样，没有脚印、没有痕迹，最后大家只找到了那条奇怪的披风，静悄悄落在一片空地正中。

这不是海尔森想要的，海尔森憎恨这条披风。他想起了这个东西，这是吉欧藏在箱子最底下的，从来没有拿出来过。有一次他看见妻子整理东西，翻出了这条披风捧在手里摩挲。

“那是什么呢？”他当时问道，“我从来没见你穿过。”

“这是我，”吉欧回答了他，更像是开了个玩笑，“现在不是时候，但是……迟早有一天。”

这一天终于来了。海尔森最终收回了这条毁了一切的披风，把它锁进了原本的那个箱子里。他还没有放弃，但是当他们寻找了一天、两天、五天、半个月……最后没有人再继续陪着海尔森搜寻，他们安慰了这个失去妻子的男人，帮助他照顾康纳，但是没人相信吉欧还活着。最后海尔森只能放弃了，吉欧或许不在了，也或许她还活着，但是她也一定不想被海尔森再找到。疲惫不堪的海尔森回到家里，然而康纳却不再像只小鸟一样飞进他怀里欢快地唱歌，他的儿子被他抱在怀里，迷茫又泪眼汪汪。最终他们搬家了。

海尔森带着康纳搬去了城里，远离草地、蓝天和小溪，这里没有小动物，也没有森林，海尔森甚至辞去了工作选择在家办公。那个箱子被海尔森留在了老房子里，他绝不会把这种东西继续带在身边。他不会冒任何让康纳离开自己的风险。

但是康纳不开心，自从搬进了新家他就再没笑过，只是安安静静地自己看书，不再唱歌、不再像只小麻雀一样叽叽喳喳。一开始海尔森以为他只是需要时间适应，然而很久之后，他才意识到，妻子的离开不仅仅是带走了这个家庭的快乐，还带走了康纳的声音，他的儿子再也没有说过一个字。他带着康纳看过医生，但是没有检查出任何问题，他是自己不再说话了。

康纳的五岁生日只剩下了他们两个人，他的小王子和他面面相觑，眼睛里满是落寂和困惑，但是依然什么都没有说，男孩只是在鼓起脸颊吹灭了蜡烛之后小小微笑了一下。

康纳还是希望他开心的……海尔森想，感到睡意逐渐在回忆的间隙里席卷上来。就算他这么小，但是他可能已经知道发生了什么，他虽然不再说话，但是仍然在用自己的办法安慰父亲，康纳很乖很乖，他不会乱跑也从来不向海尔森要求任何事情，只要海尔森抬头，就能看见康纳在他能看见的地方。也许吉欧没有留下任何理由就离开了他们，但是康纳永远不会离开他，康纳是爱他的。海尔森轻抚了儿子的头发，亲了亲他，慢慢也睡去了。

时钟在墙上走动，午夜的寂静里哒哒作响驱赶着时间，风掀起窗帘发出簌簌的声音，康纳在父亲怀里睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看见卧室的门打开了一条小峰，几个动物在探头探脑，男孩猛地清醒了过来，他想叫醒海尔森，但是那些动物焦急地抖动全身的毛制止了他。

它们从门口钻到了床前，凑在康纳面前打量他。男孩从来没见过这种东西，他见过很多动物，但是没有这一种。那是三只很大的狼，有美丽的灰色长毛，但是身体却像是一团雾气，在黑暗中隐隐发亮。它们凑在他面前嘀嘀咕咕，说些是他不是他的奇怪的话，康纳不管这些，他很久没见过小动物了，忍不住好奇地伸出手想要摸一摸其中一只，那一只被他抚摸的巨狼——姑且当它是狼吧，不敢动了，像只大狗一样乖乖把脑袋递到男孩小小的手掌下，康纳安静地笑了起来，惊讶于触摸到的柔软干燥的触感，他不想睡了，从海尔森怀里小心地爬出来，注意不要惊醒父亲，狼们注视着他，在康纳坐到地板上的时候围着他凑上去，用鼻子蹭着男孩的脸颊、把脑袋拱到他怀里去，康纳笑的肩膀发颤，被这三只神奇的巨狼包围着，亲了亲这一只的耳朵又去抚摸另外一只的颈毛，他很久没有这么开心了。康纳爱他的父亲，但是他不爱这个地方，他不属于这里。

巨狼趴在地上，让康纳骑到它背上去，另外一只凑上来舔了舔男孩的脸。

“我们带你去个地方。”狼说。它什么都没说，但是康纳知道它这样说了，男孩看了眼正在睡梦中的父亲，犹豫不决。

“不会很久，我们保证。”

康纳又犹豫了片刻，最后点了点头，临走前他滑下狼的后背跑到床边，轻轻在父亲脸上亲了一口。狼驮起男孩悄悄滑进了夜色里，他们在城市的街道上飞奔，康纳惊奇地看着他从未见过的景象，维持治安的警官在巡逻，赶夜车回家的人满脸欢喜走在路上，流浪猫大摇大摆在道路中间竖着尾巴，这个令人讨厌的城市在夜晚这样的宁静舒适，月光像牛奶流淌下来，混了银末和星星卷进这个小城的角角落落。

狼跑得极快，几乎是在飞，他们像一阵轻盈的风略过整个沉睡的城市，康纳抱紧了巨狼的脖子，长长的狼毛贴着他的皮肤，清凉而温暖。他们要离开城市了，这让男孩紧张又兴奋。

“你知道你的妈妈是谁吗？”左边的那只狼问道，康纳困惑地看着它。

“你是‘她’的儿子。”右边的狼又说，“我们找了你很久。”

“现在你该走了。”

康纳摇摇头，他不想离开海尔森。

“为什么？你在那里根本不快乐。”

康纳不说话，搂紧狼的脖子依然摇头。

“那好吧，我们带你去看看，然后再把你送回来。”狼叹了口气，前面黑漆漆的一片从原野上浮现出来，康纳睁大了眼睛。他们已经远远离开了城市，而前面正是他从小熟悉热爱的那片森林。

“欢迎回家，拉顿哈给顿。”狼说，他们隐没进森林里。

海尔森在清晨醒过来，捞了一把结果怀里空落落的，他猛地惊醒了。

“康纳？”他起身，毯子滑到地上去，窗户是打开的，晨风从外面吹进来，吹得海尔森心里发冷，他连拖鞋都来不及穿就奔到窗口，但是外面什么都没有，城市正逐渐醒来。

“康纳？你在哪？”海尔森匆匆收拾了一下床，客厅里静悄悄的，康纳没在这，厨房也干干净净，他的小猫没有趁机早起跑来偷吃零食，海尔森打开书房的门，康纳也没在看书，昨天他看的那本正摊在小桌子上，还是那一页。

“康纳？”最后海尔森推开了儿子卧室的门，他期待中的小小男孩没有出现，康纳的卧室像是没人睡过一样，除了地摊上多了一个东西，海尔森感到心脏狂跳起来，冷汗涔涔从他额头冒出来，他不敢相信自己看到了什么，仿佛一种如影随形的鬼魂最终袭上了他的后背——被他留在老宅里的箱子。

那只是个包铁的老木箱，以前吉欧喜欢这些怀旧风格的东西，他专门找人模仿着古时的航海箱给妻子打了一个用来装东西。这段回忆连同木箱和披风一起被海尔森抛弃在过去的生活里，但是现在它却凭空出现在他家里，而他的儿子不知所踪。海尔森脑中嗡嗡作响，那口箱子——那个噩梦、不堪回首的过去、封存的曾经的快乐生活，如今又要带走他的康纳了吗？

几乎来不及思考，海尔森跪在箱子前打开了它——他自己也很惊讶这种冲动与勇气。箱子里和他抛弃时一样，放着那个披风，灰白的、柔软精致，海尔森把它拿出来抖开，这原来是个斗篷，装饰着羽毛和漂亮的小石头，还有个狼头兜帽。他目不转睛地盯着这件遗物，从前海尔森从来没仔细看过这个东西，现在他看到了，一种神秘危险的美丽散发出让人难以抗拒的吸引力，他几乎着迷。

“可以还给我了吗？”冷不防一个声音从他背后传来，海尔森吓了一跳，他回过头，看见一个打扮奇特的高大的青年——的幻影。青年歪头看着他，蓝眼睛天真无邪，而海尔森看清了他的脸，惊讶地说不出话：“你……你……”

“我是拉顿哈给顿。”青年主动自我介绍道，他指了指海尔森手里的斗篷，“那是我的。”

“这是我妻子的，”海尔森说，一种隐隐的怒意在酝酿，“拉顿哈……给顿，是我儿子的名字，你到底是什么，为什么会在我家里？”

“我是拉顿哈给顿，”青年不高兴地说，“那斗篷是我的……母亲的斗篷已经被她带走了。”

“什……”

“很高兴见到你，父亲。”拉顿哈给顿把手背到背后，不情不愿地说。

海尔森已经因为太过震惊而说不出话了。

“斗篷可以还给我了吗？”青年又问了一遍，“我今天醒来就在这里了，我猜是时候到了，但是我不在，这里出了什么差错。”

“你到底在说什么？”海尔森打定主意不把斗篷交出去了，他把斗篷放回箱子里锁好，“你知道吉欧的事情。”

“……母亲不让我说，我猜。如果她没有告诉你，那她就不想让你知道。”拉顿哈给顿捏着自己的手指尖，不敢看海尔森。他这幅样子倒是和康纳一模一样，海尔森心软了，他只能放柔了语调：“那你到底是什么？”

“我是拉顿哈给顿。”

“‘拉顿哈给顿’是我妻子给我儿子取的传统名字，但你显然不是我儿子。”海尔森耐住性子——虽然从长相上他毫不怀疑这是他的儿子，但他总不会连自己有这么大的儿子都不知道，也不会连对方不是人类都不知道，虽然现在他也怀疑康纳算不算人类了。

这个“拉顿哈给顿”摇头，皱着脸不肯多说什么。

“那你知道康纳去哪了吗？”海尔森换了个问题，这两件事都太奇怪了，肯定有什么关系。

“我可能知道……”青年犹豫地说，“我的伙伴们也不见了，可能是他们把我带走了。”

海尔森一头雾水。

“我可以带你去找，但是我们时间不多了……”拉顿哈给顿没有解答疑惑，他温吞地说。

“什么时间不多了？”海尔森着急，他上前一步握住拉顿哈给顿的手腕——他竟然真的握住了，拉顿哈给顿不完全是个幻影，他的皮肤温热。

青年挣了挣没能甩开海尔森，只好勉强向后躲着：“你到底跟不跟我去？不然我自己走了。”

“我跟你一起。”

“那把我的斗篷先还给我，”拉顿哈给顿气呼呼地撇下眉毛，像康纳生气的时候一样，“那是我的！”

海尔森只好把斗篷掏出来，鬼使神差的，他在青年伸手准备接过之前抖开斗篷帮他披上，拉顿哈给顿一愣，脸红了。

“我可以自己穿，我才不是小孩子。”他说，海尔森快要产生这就是他的康纳的错觉了——康纳也是这个语气、这个表情，康纳也喜欢说“我才不是小孩子”。

“那你要去哪？”海尔森拽回思绪，“这斗篷为什么这么重要？”

“我要回家，”拉顿哈给顿说，“你也是。”

“我就在家。”

“这才不是……”青年说，他垂下眼睛，脸上泪痕似的印记让他看起来好像受了什么委屈一样，海尔森心里泛起的涟漪，康纳长大以后，大概也是这个样子，这孩子继承了吉欧的美丽和神秘，而这个“拉顿哈给顿”更有一种难以抵挡的迷人魅力。海尔森一时不知是喜是忧，他不敢细想面对拉顿哈给顿时的心悸究竟是怎么回事。

“那你是说老房子吗。”男人强迫自己回到话题上，他首先要找到自己的儿子，这才是最重要的。

“这只是个屋子，这才不是家。”

“……那里对于我来说也只是个屋子。”海尔森冷冷地说，拉顿哈给顿倔强地同他对视：“你根本不懂……”青年小声说，“算了，咱们快点走吧。”

“你就穿成这样出去？”海尔森拉住他，不是说拉顿哈给顿的打扮不好看，但是这样的装扮在城市里未免太惹眼了。

“这有什么关系？”拉顿哈给顿满脸茫然，很快海尔森就明白了，似乎只有他能看见拉顿哈给顿，他们走出房子，走到街道上，邻居毫无所觉地同海尔森打招呼；他们走到长途公交站，也没有任何人对拉顿哈给顿侧目，海尔森终于放下心。这不是周末，长途车没什么人，海尔森在后排挑了个隐蔽的座位，挨着拉顿哈给顿坐下了。

“你……能不能坐过去一点，”这个年轻人抱怨连连，“你不觉得很挤吗，这太不舒服了……”

“城市里就是这样，”海尔森不为所动，抓住拉顿哈给顿温暖的小臂，“你安静一会。”

“你别贴着我。”

“……不喜欢别人碰你？”海尔森意味深长，“为什么？”

“……”拉顿哈给顿扭过脸不再搭理他，他们较劲似的拧着胳膊和手，青年看着车窗外不肯再说一句话。城市景观流逝着，这个小城很安静，环境也挺好，居民区的小房子光鲜亮丽，像书里的插画，拉顿哈给顿的抵触没这么重了，他开始兴致勃勃地打量着窗外，把鼻子贴到车窗上看着刚刚路过的一个粉蓝的房子。

“你看，那是公园，”海尔森趁机凑近了他，指了指往后倒退着的一片小小的丛林说，“我带康纳去过一次。”

“……那是什么。”拉顿哈给顿别别扭扭地点了点窗户。

“是美术馆，用曾经的一个旧工厂改建的，很有趣，可惜还没机会去看过。”

“唔……”青年若有所思，然后注意力又被商场前面巨大的火烈鸟气球吸引走了，“哇！”

海尔森看着他微张着嘴的惊喜的表情，手情不自禁滑下去握住了拉顿哈给顿的，这孩子倒是没留意这样的变化，他完全投入到了城市观光中，趴在车窗上看个没完。

“你喜欢这里吗？”海尔森问他。

“比我想象的好多了，我挺喜欢。”拉顿哈给顿回答，车正停靠在中途略做休息，青年对着路过老太太牵的小贵妇狗笑眯眯地打招呼。

“那你愿意跟我谈谈了吗？”海尔森把他垂下来的头发别回耳后，拉顿哈给顿吃了一惊，回头看着他。

“我觉得我有很多事情都不知道。”

拉顿哈给顿犹豫不决，他这时候才意识到他们正牵着手了，不安和害羞从他脸上一闪而过，他想抽回手，但是被海尔森紧紧攥住。

“……没什么事情你需要知道的。”青年只能这样说。

“我的妻子不见了，现在儿子也不见了，这还真不是我该知道的。”

“……母亲必须离开了，但是我没有不见。”拉顿哈给顿倔强地顶撞道。

“她为什么必须离开？她去哪了？”海尔森穷追不舍，汽车重新启动起来，他们快离开城市了，郊区的小路颠簸，把人的心也晃荡起来，拉顿哈给顿的眼睛透出无机质的蓝，他摇摇头：“我不能告诉你。”

“那你还让我跟你一起去找康纳。”

“是你要跟来的，不然你不给我斗篷，”青年愤愤地拽紧了领口，“他们去森林里了。”

“……啊，我果然该想到的。”海尔森低语，当然是森林了，是蓝天和树，是小溪和细软的草坪，是松鼠和小鸟，是狼还有巨大黑熊，那里才是他们的家。路边的树逐渐多了起来，遮蔽了刺眼的阳光，海尔森伸手帮拉顿哈给顿拉开车窗，风就灌了进来。

“你闻，是附子藤和珊瑚莓的味道，”拉顿哈给顿抽了抽鼻子，分辨着风里来自森林的气息，“我真想去摘树莓吃，还可以烤蘑菇。”

“我可以带你……”海尔森刚刚开口，就意识到这样的许诺过于亲昵了，他不该对一个和他儿子这样相似的人发出这种邀请，更何况他对拉顿哈给顿一无所知。

但是拉顿哈给顿没有意识到这些，他出神地望着窗外，兜帽已经摘下来了，他黑压压的头发被风吹乱，而他毫不在意地托着脸发呆，似乎连自己还在和海尔森牵着手这件事都忘了。海尔森也不知道自己干嘛要一直抓着这个年轻人的手，总归他不会突然在自己面前消失的，但是拉顿哈给顿的手这么乖地被他握住，掌心又热又软，海尔森也就不想放开了，就像他也不想把视线从对方的脸颊上移开一样。多久他没有过这种感觉了——对一个人痴迷，为对方身上的神秘和特殊而心跳不止。拉顿哈给顿恰好在这个时候回过头看他，眨着眼睛、嘴角下垂着，一脸懵懂，海尔森突然产生了去吻他的冲动。男人吓了一跳，咳了咳掩盖自己的心虚。

“还有多远？”在气氛变得尴尬起来之前他们得以下车，拉顿哈给顿领着海尔森离开了路走进森林里，这里越来越黑，只有拉顿哈给顿隐隐发着光，他的斗篷上柔软长毛无风自动，在黑暗中闪着点点荧光，飞起来又消失。海尔森躲过一截横突的树杈，看见一个小精灵从树叶上冒出来钻进了拉顿哈给顿的斗篷里，另外一个精灵在灌木下稍稍冒头又缩了回去，海尔森惊讶地看着那件斗篷越来越亮。

“这些是什么？”男人伸手碰了一下在他面前飘来飘去的小精灵，它咻的一声钻进了斗篷里消失了。

“那是森林，”拉顿哈给顿说，被海尔森碰过的那只从他肩头钻出来蹭着青年的耳朵，“它们都很害羞，别惹它们。”

“跟你倒是相处的很好，”海尔森挑眉，没有计较。

“……我们得快点了，”拉顿哈给顿不理会他的打趣，拽了拽兜帽，“快点，父亲，快点。”

“到底怎么了？”海尔森想问，但是拉顿哈给顿只是拨开丛丛林木加快了脚步，那些亮晶晶的森林的精灵越来越多地冒出来，围绕在他们周围发出各种细碎的声音，森林认识拉顿哈给顿，它们都在为赶路的两个人让路，蟒蛇收起垂在半空的身体，鸟鸣叫着在前面开路，藤蔓似乎都簌簌爬开，清空了他们正在走的那条路。路的尽头是森林中的空地，海尔森的心狂跳起来，这是他最终找到斗篷的地方，这是吉欧最终消失的地方。康纳也在这里，被三只巨大的狼围绕着，似乎在睡觉。

“康纳！”海尔森快跑几步抢在拉顿哈给顿之前冲了进去，林地漆黑一片，但是在各种精灵的环绕下像是个不见天日的宫殿一样璀璨。狼起身对着海尔森发出威胁的喉音，在看到拉顿哈给顿之后安静下来。海尔森停下脚步，他看清了，这不是只有森林的精灵，他站在那里无所适从，他感到快要喘不过气——吉欧、吉欧，在狼群的后面，和他遥遥对视。

“父亲……”拉顿哈给顿担忧地轻声靠近他，海尔森抓住青年的手腕把他护着背后：“吉欧，”海尔森强迫自己开口，“好久不见。”

“好久不见。”他的妻子说，走到狼群中抱起了他们的儿子，康纳趴在母亲怀里，闭着眼睛。

“你要带走他。”

“海尔森，时候到了。”

“什么时候？你离开时就什么都没有告诉我，现在也要同样带走康纳吗？”

吉欧叹了口气：“海尔森，他不属于你——我们都不属于你，我们是森林。”

“但是你没告诉我。”

“我没法告诉你。”

“那你为什么要带他走？”

“他不快乐，海尔森。”吉欧说。海尔森沉默了，是他带着康纳离开森林，他希望逃离这剥夺了他的妻子的伤心之地，但是他忘了康纳爱这里。

“我要带他走了，愿你……”

海尔森看着他们，浑身冰冷，康纳突然睁开了眼睛，他抓着母亲的衣领，声音轻得像林中落叶。

“父亲……”

“……你不想我吗，”吉欧问，她把儿子放下了，蹲下身碰了碰儿子的鼻尖，“我很难再来见你了。”

男孩点了点头，又摇了摇头。

“拉顿哈给顿……”做母亲的笑了，“你这个小狸猫，你从小就喜欢他更多。”

这让海尔森猛地想起了另外的那个拉顿哈给顿，他太紧张了，甚至于差点忘了对方。海尔森回过头，看见青年正出神地盯着这一切。

“你是不是也要走了？”海尔森轻声问，“你还是没有告诉我，你是谁？”

“我是拉顿哈给顿，父亲，我早就告诉你了，”他说，从海尔森背后走出来解开了斗篷，“我是拉顿哈给顿，我是康纳，我是森林。”

他把斗篷交到海尔森手里，那斗篷沉甸甸的，男人差点没抓住它，但是海尔森顾不上了，他看着拉顿哈给顿逐渐变得透明，变成一点一点的荧光散尽空气里、融进斗篷里，就像那些精灵一样。

“这是我，父亲，回家吧，”他说，“我会一直在你身边……再见。”

海尔森哽住了，一时间不知道究竟该作何反应，拉顿哈给顿在他面前消失，好像从来没有出现一样，最后只余一缕叹息吻在他的嘴唇上，森林寂寂的，那斗篷在他手里闪闪发光，像拉顿哈给顿阳光下的眼睛。

一个月后肯威先生带着他的小儿子回到了老宅，他买了辆新车，以供自己和儿子往返城里，他们在城里生活，在乡下度过周末和假期。而在那天之后——在海尔森失去了拉顿哈给顿之后，康纳又开始说话了。

海尔森把康纳的最后一个玩偶放进老宅的卧室里，他的小狗又在花园里喊他去森林里玩了。海尔森从窗口应了一声，康纳在花园的秋千架上对他笑呵呵的，小小的脸红润可爱，男孩对他招招手，又说了什么，海尔森没听清，但是他已经猜到了。

那是康纳再次开口之后最爱说的一句话，海尔森现在不需要想都能记起儿子的每个发音。

他说，我爱你，父亲。

 

 

 

【（和正文关系不大的）彩蛋】

“你从上个星期开始就很奇怪，”海尔森说，“如果你不肯在十八岁生日之前告诉我，那你恐怕就要失去‘作为小孩子的特权’了。”

“我才不是小孩子……”康纳放下了叉子，他喝掉自己的牛奶，眨着眼睛不知道在想什么，“我没有很奇怪，我在想事情。”

“啊，那请问我有这个帮你排忧解难的荣幸吗？”

“……”

“怎么了？”

康纳脸红了，他抓着杯子支支吾吾的，不敢看海尔森。

“有什么事情你不能跟我说？”海尔森循循善诱。

“……我不会……跳舞……”年轻人小声说。

“嗯？”海尔森有点反应不过来。

“……那我是不是就……不、不能……”他下了很大决心一样，耳尖通红，“不能邀请你去我的毕业舞会了……”

海尔森愣愣地看着他，康纳窘迫又紧张地对他挤了个笑，可怜无比：“我……”

“我可以教你。”做父亲的反应的比什么都快，海尔森想起了一些很久很久以前的事情，当康纳看着他，眼睛闪闪发亮像——

“现在我先去……”海尔森站起来，匆匆忙忙地差点掀翻了椅子，康纳错愕不已，但是父亲已经一阵风一样刮出了餐厅——顺便一提，这是初春的周末，他们惯例回到了老宅里。

海尔森顾不上康纳多么一头雾水，他跑去了地下室，那里放着一个陈旧的木箱，已经很多年没人碰过了，海尔森打开锁的时候手指都在颤抖，费了半天功夫才把钥匙插进锁孔里，那把锁也锈迹斑斑，艰涩到差点打不开。

海尔森很难说自己打开箱子的瞬间究竟是什么感受，就像他也不知道自己为什么要突然来看这个东西——好像是直觉告诉他的一种关联、一种预言的发生。

那斗篷不翼而飞。

海尔森竟然松了口气，他重新锁好箱子，坐在上面放空自己，他的儿子——或者说很多年前他的儿子的一部分——的轻吻仿佛再次落下，拉顿哈给顿声音轻轻地对他耳语：“父亲，再见。”


End file.
